


nor {yet} have i outrun the sun

by lucy_blue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All Magic Comes With a Price, BAMF Lily Evans Potter, BAMF Sirius Black, Blood Magic, Gen, Kinda?, Meta, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Time - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_blue/pseuds/lucy_blue
Summary: The stars have hung in the sky for generations. There was a man named Sirius Black long before, and now there is another, carrying the name, and later, again, the same name, will surely come again.It seemed soothing, as a child, but now, hands shaking as he lights his cigarette, it is a looming, terrible thing, a stifling trap, pressing down upon him… the weight of the past, the weight of the inevitable future…There is a pureblood notion of the world...





	1. Sirius

There is a pureblood notion of the world, that time is cyclical. 

Like a time turner, the number of turns already counted out, going back in time to fulfill what has already happened. 

The stars have hung in the sky for generations. There was a man named Sirius Black long before, and now there is another, carrying the name, and later, again, the same name, will surely come again. 

It seemed soothing, as a child, but now, hands shaking as he lights his cigarette, it is a looming, terrible thing, a stifling trap, pressing down upon him… the weight of the past, the weight of the inevitable future… 

This pureblood notion of the world, it likes repetition. 

Before wands were commonplace, magic was made out pain and blood, it was scraped together, a blunt force of pure _power_ instead of this more nuanced, delicate instrument they use it as now. 

You had to sacrifice, had to cut the runes into your skin. Blood. Blood held? holds? importance, the binding of the magic, the thread of the sacrifice… Sirius runs a finger over his scars. 

Some others try to shy away from it, act like magic is a beautiful, nuanced thing, an art. 

Magic, the Black family snarls, is the manifestation of the human condition, the passion and pain, boiling over, ripping apart the laws of how the world _should_ work and _forcing the world to bend_. 

This notion of the world, it does not see the creeping rot. It does not see the strangeness, the hypocrisy. The Black family does not like to see the own madness laced in their sacred blood. 

This notion of the world does not realize that the stars will die and create new, stranger, suns one day. 

This notion of the world does not realize that time turners shatter, and Lily Potter’s red hair is more vivid than blood, just like her magic is stronger than that of those who call her ‘mudblood’. 

The circle will not endure unbroken. The blood Sirius spilled will not bind him to this family. The Black family taught Sirius that magic is made up of passion, spilled blood, pain. 

They should have been careful what they taught him. 

Sirius is ripping the cycle apart, shattering the time turner. The Blacks say “this is how the world is” and Sirius reaches into his magic and _forces the world to bend_.

Sirius looks the looming future in the face and snarls, _”No.”_

Sirius grins, sucks in smoke, and exhales sparks. He stands, shoves his hands into his leather jacket, and heads for James' house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's not clear, this is Sirius reflecting while sitting on the stoop of Grimmauld Place, presumably after having been kicked out.


	2. Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic was made out of pain and blood, Lily knows. She knows because Sirius told her, in a hoarse voice as smoke leaked out of between his lips. 
> 
> Lily inherits no old, well bred magic from her parents, and yet she inherits more than enough passion, more than enough strength.

Magic was made out of pain and blood, Lily knows. She knows because Sirius told her, in a hoarse voice as smoke leaked out of between his lips. 

People later, they forget that Sirius and Lily were friends. They think that because James and Sirius were close as brothers, Sirius and Lily were acquaintances only by association. They don’t realize it was Lily who introduced Sirius to muggle rock and roll, Lily who bought him his first leather jacket and told him about motorbikes. 

Lily remembers Sirius telling her about it, telling her what they don’t teach in History of Magic, about how before wands were commonplace, magic was made out of pain and blood. 

People don’t realize this either, but Lily was not merely beautiful and kind. Her magic was not only a nuanced, delicate instrument. She did not use magic like this often, but when she wished, she knew how to use magic as a blunt force of pure _power_.

Lily knows about sacrifice, she knows about pain. She grew up poor in a factory town, she knows about standing straight despite aching shoulders, about learning to do something despite the pain, about breathing in smog and exhaling sparks. 

Severus taught her the first of magic, and Lily learned, but she also had learned strength at the hands of her exhausted, yet always kind, father, who always made time for her, and her mother, whose shoulders bent but spine never faltered, so when Severus only had hate left to teach her… Lily had no qualms leaving her old teacher behind. 

The Blacks believed half the strength of raw magic was the stubborn spite, the passion, the will, and the other half- the blood, the inherited strength, the cyclical power. 

Lily inherits no old, well bred magic from her parents, and yet she inherits more than enough passion, more than enough strength.

This type of magic, you have to sacrifice, had to cut the runes into your skin. Where do you think Sirius got his scars? No one saw Lily’s, but they certainly see Harry’s- and you think Sowilo just _happened_ to pop up on Harry’s brow? 

Some others try to shy away from it, act like magic is a beautiful, nuanced thing, an art. 

Magic, Lily snarls as she faces down a fraction of a man, is the manifestation of the human condition, the passion and pain, boiling over, ripping apart the laws of how the world _should_ work and _forcing the world to bend_. 

The binding, the thread through it all, the sacrifice-? 

Lily, magic all home grown, dying for her son. 

She faces Death’s pale reaper down and her passion and pain boils, spills over, ripps apart the laws of how the world _should_ work and _forces them to bend_ -

and bend they did.


End file.
